Normal (type)
The Normal type (Japanese: ノーマルタイプ Normal type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Normal-type Pokémon are Whitney of Goldenrod City, Norman of Petalburg City, Lenora of Nacrene City, Cheren of Aspertia City, and Ilima of Hau'oli City. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Normal-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Characteristics Defense The Normal type is a mixed bag defensively. It sports only one weakness to , but only one immunity ( ) and no resistances. Normal types have various attributes, although a fair amount of Normal-type Pokémon have high HP and good defensive stats. Normal-types commonly have a defensive stat which is much higher than the other, such as having high but low physical . Prior to Generation III, there were only a few Pokémon capable of learning powerful Fighting-type moves, making Fighting types less of a threat at the time. However, due to the proliferation and increased availability of powerful Fighting-type moves such as , , and , Normal-types nowadays require moves or teammates who can check their weakness, such as and . Normal-type Pokémon, on average, have the lowest Defense and Special Defense of all Pokémon and of fully evolved Pokémon. Offense The type performs similarly offensively. It is resisted by and and nullified by , but it is not super-effective against any type. Because of this, Normal-type moves are best used for same type attack bonus or when boosted by abilities such as and . For many Pokémon, especially those encountered earlier in the game, the first damage-dealing move they learn by level up is Normal-type, and the lack of offensive advantage against any other type facilitates the introduction of Pokémon battling to newcomers. Normal-types have typically wide movepools, which include powerful attacking types such as Fighting, and , which cover all three types that resist their moves. In particular, the combination of Normal and -type moves provides good neutral coverage since Dark is no longer resisted by Steel as of Generation VI. A combination of Normal and moves provides even better coverage, with only , and being resistant to both. Their inability to hit Ghost-type Pokémon can be nullified by using , , or Pokémon with the Ability . In these cases, it will provide unresisted coverage when paired with moves (excluding those with ). Because the Normal type is the only type that is not super effective against any type, it is completely unresisted during an Inverse Battle. Contest properties When used in contests, Normal-type moves do not favor a particular contest condition. However, the Normal type has the most moves that can jam. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 109 Normal-type Pokémon or 13.6% of all Pokémon, making it the second most common type after . Pure Normal-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Normal-type Pokémon Primary Normal-type Pokémon |} Secondary Normal-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} List of Normal-Type Moves Introduced in Generation I Moves Abilities Interacting with the Normal type A Pokémon with , , or will become a Normal-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Normal-type move, uses a Normal-type move, or is sent out against a Normal-type opponent. Exclusive Abilities Only Normal-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Trivia * Generation I introduced the most Normal-type Pokémon of any generation, with . Generation VI introduced the fewest Normal-type Pokémon, with eight. * Generation I introduced the most Normal-type moves of any generation, with . Generation VI introduced the fewest Normal-type moves, with eight. * With 172 , this type has the most moves available. * The Normal type has the fewest non-neutral type relations, with only four. * No Pokémon gains the Normal type upon evolving that did not already have it. It shares this distinction with the type. * , , , , , , and were formerly Normal-type moves. * Normal is the only type to have ever lost Pokémon, having lost , , , , , , , and when the Fairy type was introduced in Generation VI. ** Additionally, it is the only type to have the same number of Pokémon in two consecutive Generations. * For the purpose of the Purify Chamber, Normal is considered strong against itself, even though in battle it isn't. * Generation VI added the most new type combinations for Normal, the most dual-typed Normal Pokémon (if Pokémon retyped as Normal/Fairy are counted), and the fewest Normal/Flying-type Pokémon (with only ). * The Normal type is frequently associated with type changing: ** More Pokémon lose the Normal type upon evolving than any other type, with a total of four (eleven if all of 's evolutions are counted separately). ** Eight Normal-type Pokémon have at least one signature move or a signature Ability which involves changing their type. ** Most moves which involve changing the user's type or with a varying damage type are Normal-type. * Prior to Generation VI, Normal was the only Pokémon type for which there was no dual type Pokémon with the type as its secondary type. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ノーマル Normal |zh_yue=一般 普通 無屬性 |zh_cmn=一般 |cs=Normální |da=Normal |nl=Normaal |fi=Normaali Perus |fr=Normal |de=Normal |el=Φυσιολογικός Fisiologikós |he=רגיל Ragil נורמאלי Normali |hu=Normál |id=Normal |it=Normale |ko=노말 Nomal |no=Normal |pl=Normalny |pt=Normal |ro=Normal |ru=Обычный Obychnyy Нормальный Normal'nyy |es=Normal |sv=Normal |th=ปกติ Pkti ธรรมดา Ṭhrrmdā |vi=Thường }} de:Normal fr:Normal it:Normale (tipo) ja:ノーマル pl:Normalny (typ) zh:一般（属性）